


Sneak

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, surprises kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome sneaks up on a napping hanyou to surprise him with a kiss. Only it turns out she is the one that gets surprised.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by heavenin--hell's [adorable fanart](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/190968852439/you-cant-sneak-on-me-woman) of these two on tumblr. <3

“Inuyasha, dinner’s ready!”

Satisfied the hanyou would heed her call and come running at the promise of food, a smiling Kagome ducked back inside her little hut and bustled about, cleaning up a bit of the clutter and retrieving some dishes for their meal as she waited for her ever constant companion. She was confident he would hear her wherever he was in the village, although she suspected he wasn’t that far away. It was something she’d learned earlier on after her return; Inuyasha was never too far away, and though he may be out of sight, she knew he was reluctant to put much distance between them, and she felt the same exact way.

Setting the wooden serving tray on the floor before the fire, a beautiful housewarming gift from Miroku and Sango when she’d officially “moved in” into the hut that had previously belonged to a now deceased elderly man, Kagome sat back and stared thoughtfully into the fire, still smiling as she took a moment to think back on all that had happened since her return nearly four months ago.

Never in all of her life could Kagome have ever possibly imagined she’d be as happy as she was right now without any of the modern conveniences she’d grown up with. If someone had told her before she’d fallen down the well on her fifteenth birthday that three years from now she’d be living with no hot water or plumbing and call it paradise, she’d think them gone completely daft. Someone like her? Whose favorite pastime was taking hot baths living without hot water and being happy about it? Get real!

But then, as fate would hate it, funnily enough this _was_ her paradise. Breathing in the fresh, clean open air, having her friends that were as close as family here with her, and sharing it all with the man she loved. It all sounded too good to be true, and sometimes Kagome did wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, fearing that her nightmares were a reality and she was still trapped in the darkness, never to see her friends or Inuyasha again.

But then strong arms, familiar arms, surrounded her in a comforting embrace as a low voice rumbled assurances in her ear and she was able to breathe once more as blessed reality came rushing back. She’d cling to him, crying her relief, and he’d hold her tight, whispering to her, telling her everything was alright much as he had her first day back.

It was a day Kagome often thought back on with a fond smile, because not only was it the point in which her life changed forever, but it was also when she realized her hanyou wasn’t the same stubborn, temperamental boy she’d involuntary left behind three years ago. They’d all be in Kaede’s hut, celebrating her return and swapping stories of how their lives have gone thus far when, her emotions finally catching up to her, Kagome had without any warning completely broken down. Her entire body had shaken with heart wrenching sobs, her face was wet with endless tears, and no matter how hard she’d tried, she couldn’t stop.

Her relief had been so intense, her joy of being reunited with those she loved most was so great, so incredibly strong she’d been unable to contain it and it had overflowed in the form of relentless crying. She’d been unable to answer Miroku and Sango’s concerned questions, only managing a stuttered apology, but then, surprising everyone in the room, Inuyasha had wordlessly stood up, settled himself beside her, and then scooped her up into his arms before cradling her in his lap, holding her as she broke apart.

Kagome had clung to him desperately, not even bothering to question his very uncharacteristic display of affection. When she’d calmed down enough where she wasn’t a total mess, she’d turned around, held out her arms to the friends that she’d missed so much, and for the next few minutes the five of them had simply held one another, rejoicing in their loved one’s permanent return.

And then the twins, wanting in on all the affection too, had joined in, Kagome laughed, and the atmosphere considerably lightened. She’d gotten introduced to Miroku and Sango’s children then, immediately bonding and falling in love with them, and they’d been able to fall back into conversation like she’d never even left, comfortable, easy, familiar.

The entire time she’d remained seated in Inuyasha’s lap with his arms draped loosely around her and they’d looked so happy no one had the thought to tease them about it.

Kagome blushed, remembering how she’d slept through the night in his arms. She was extremely pleased to say that their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds and while neither of them had truly confessed their feelings yet, they were no stranger to physical intimacy. It wasn’t anything serious yet – just mainly hugging and a few chaste kisses here and there – but Kagome was happy with where things stood between them. There was no rush, after all; she was here to stay and they had all the time in the world now that they didn’t have some great evil looming above their heads twenty-four seven.

Her blush deepened and despite herself a giggle erupted from her mouth before she could stifle it. Well, _she_ wasn’t in a rush at least. While Inuyasha hadn’t pushed her for anything or even hinted that he wanted more, he _had_ been the one to kiss her first, just a few short days after her return. It had been slow, gentle, incredibly sweet, and he’d simply held her afterward, claiming that he’d wasted enough time with her before being an immature, emotionally stunted asshole – his words, not hers, and her laugh had made him grin – and he didn’t want to wait anymore to show her he wanted to be with her.

Kagome had been able to do nothing but drag him in for another kiss but he’d heard her message loud and clear. Ever since then, every once in a while Kagome was able to surprise him by brushing a soft kiss to his lips, but more often than not it was that devilish man that liked to catch her off guard by sweeping her into a kiss without warning and she knew he only did it because he thought the heavily blushing and flustered state he left her in was funny as hell.

Despite this, however, and even though she did often chase the cackling hanyou through the village while shouting various threats of dismemberment, she never asked him to stop.

She _did_ have to admit, however, with that familiar fluttering sensation in her tummy, that it was getting increasingly more difficult to resist the urge to either crawl into his lap at night, or ask him to join her in bed. Not because she wanted to tempt him or take their relationship to the next level, but because she wanted him to hold her as she fell asleep, to be surrounded by his warmth in the hopes that perhaps he would be able to chase the nightmares away.

Kagome suddenly bit her lip in thought and glanced toward the futon, her flush deepening at the direction her thoughts had inadvertently taken, however the small smile that curved her mouth was cautiously hopeful. Maybe…maybe it was time she finally stopped pussyfooting around her feelings and asked him to join her. Hell, maybe she’d even do it tonight. He practically lived here anyway; it’s where he ate, slept, and Kagome didn’t want him to feel like he had to sit sleeping against the wall in his own home when the futon was plenty big enough for both of them—a generous gift from Kaede who’d handed it over with a knowing smile that Kagome hadn’t understood at the time.

Now, though… Kagome sighed and shook her head with a chuckle. The old woman always had been rather perceptive and rather sly, to boot. She sent a silent word of thanks to her dear friend, her decision made. Yes, this was their home, Kagome loved it, and though he occasionally complained that it smelled like old man, she knew he liked it, too.

A giddy sense of excitement welled up inside her and Kagome released a few girlish giggles, allowing herself just a brief moment ridiculousness as she squirmed about where she sat, her face flushed, but her smile bright. She was fairly certain Inuyasha would agree; even if he hadn’t said it in so many words, she knew he cared for her – perhaps even loved her – and really, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, except only this time it wouldn’t be because he was comforting her from another nightmare.

Kagome sighed wistfully, then frowned, gaze swinging toward the door. Speaking of which, where was that man? He should have been here by now.

Getting to her feet, she ambled over to the door and swept aside the reed mat. “Inuyasha? Dinner’s ready.” A pause. “Inuyasha?”

When still she heard nothing but the gentle breeze rustling the trees and saw neither hide nor hair of her hanyou, Kagome sighed and ventured out to go find him. It was possible he was taking a quick dunk in the river to wash off the dirt and sweat of the day, or he could be entertaining the twins at Miroku and Sango’s. He had a soft spot for those girls and they adored him in return, and watching them interact never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Kagome smiled and absentmindedly put a hand over her stomach, biting her lip as she imagined it round with their child. Though it was true she was in no rush in terms of their relationship, she _would_ like to get there someday, and she hoped Inuyasha felt similarly. Of course, knowing her hanyou like she did, she also understood it could be a very long time until he felt ready enough to cross that step, but she was content to wait for however long he needed.

She just really hoped he wouldn’t make her wait too long.

Inwardly snorting but with a little smile curling her lips, Kagome started towards their friends’ house – even if he wasn’t there, they might have a clue as to where he is – however, she’d only taken just a few steps before she spotted the very person she’d been intent on searching for.

Cradled in the roots of his favorite lounging tree, relaxed and utterly dead to the world, Inuyasha hadn’t heard her because he was indulging in one of his recent favorite pastimes, hands behind his head and even snoring lightly. The damp hair and open kosode and suikan suggested he had indeed taken a brief dip into the river before deciding to take a nap and Kagome crept a little closer, being careful not to wake him.

Her expression softened and she knelt down, crossing her arms over her bent knees as she regarded him with a loving smile. If someone had told her three years ago that Inuyasha was napping somewhere, completely oblivious to everything, she wouldn’t have believed them. She’d known him to always be restless with pent up energy, unable to sit down and do nothing while Naraku was still out there destroying lives and collecting Shikon jewel shards. So to see him like this now, so peaceful and without a worry in the world, it was truly refreshing and a sight to savor.

She couldn’t really blame him for developing a fondness for naps. Before they had never had any time to just sit down and rest, to kick back and relax because there had always been a new enemy to fight, a shard to find and purify, and napping was damned near impossible when there was a despicably evil demon constantly looming over their heads, power hungry and hell bent on their destruction.

But now that Naraku was gone, they didn’t have to worry about any of that. They could finally just breathe, take naps, sit down and smell the damn roses and hell, have a freaking cup of tea while they were at it. The point was, they had the time now, and Kagome didn’t blame Inuyasha one bit for taking advantage of it when he could.

As a matter of fact, it was awfully temping to join him in peaceful slumber, to snuggle up against him and doze off for a while, but dinner was over the fire at home and she didn’t want it to spoil. She bit her lip as she stared at him, tilting her head to the side in thought, and then smiled.

She knew exactly how to wake him. She didn’t get this rare opportunity often and she didn’t want it to go to waste.

Fighting back the urge to giggle as she oh so slowly inched closer, Kagome managed to prop herself up over him without, miracle of miracles, waking him up and she was smiling broadly now as he hovered her face above his own. He slept on, none the wiser, and biting down on her lip to stifle a giggle that welled up, Kagome started to lean down—

It happened so fast Kagome couldn’t even draw in the breath to gasp. One second she was leaning in to wake him up via tender kiss, and the next Inuyasha had captured her mouth in a heated kiss that had her toes curling and something warm to pool in the pit of her belly. This kiss was different from all the others they’d shared; this one was slow, languid, and incredibly hot, his tongue slipping past her parted lips for a deeper, more thorough taste.

Then suddenly it was over as quickly as it had begun and Inuyasha lied back, his eyes still closed, but the smirk that curved his mouth upward as she sputtered and blushed above him was all kinds of satisfied male arrogance.

With an inarticulate noise of flustered embarrassment echoing in her throat, Kagome flopped down against him and buried her hot face in his shoulder as he chuckled beneath her.

“It _was_ a good try, Kagome,” he rumbled, his smirk widening at her muffled _shut up_. “I heard you leaving our home and coming this way, but…”

“Shut _up,”_ Kagome repeated in a peevish mutter and weakly slapped his chest, wondering if her burning face would ever return back to normal. Probably not.

“Ten outta ten effort,” Inuyasha continued and laughed at Kagome’s audible groan. “I already told you, wench.” He turned his head and he felt her shiver as he growled in her ear.

“You can’t sneak up on me.”


End file.
